


Where's Lola?

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cars, Chases, Cute, Dad Coulson, Earthquakes, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Inhuman Powers, Lola - Freeform, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Stealing, carjack, little kid, mama may, park, parking lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> On a beautiful spring day, the Coulson family went to the park</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's Lola?

On a warm spring day, Phil and Melinda took their four year old daughter Skye to the park. They had a picnic fit for a king: grilled cheese sandwiches, juice, grapes, and cookies. They played catch and frisbee, took a relaxing walk around the park, and went down to the lake to see the ducks and turtles. For hours, they enjoyed themselves until it was time to leave.

Skye walked in between her parents, holding their hands. She was a very talkative child, and at times had a skip in her step.

"Can we play with the wii when we get home?"

"Of course we can!" Phil said. "Do you wanna play Mario?"

"Yeah! And this time, I'm gonna have mama on my team 'cause she's the best at Mario!"

"Well that is true," Melinda smiled. "I beat everybody."

"You just get lucky," Phil joked.

Everybody laughed.

They got to the parking lot to find that their car, a red 1962 Chevrolet Corvette had gone missing.

"Where's Lola?" Skye asked.

"Don't worry. Wherever she is we'll find her," Phil tried to hide his worry.

"Phil, Lola's been _stolen_ ," May said with a sigh.

"I know! But we'll find her! Come on! Let's look!"

The family searched the parking lot. No red car was to be seen.

"Lola's not here," Skye peeked behind a tree.

"Lola's not here either," Phil Coulson glanced around him.

"She's up there," Melinda pointed up.

The car was hovering in the air. Inside, were two carjackers who were frantically pressing buttons.

"Stop right there!" Phil yelled. He and Melinda started to run. Skye followed. Melinda got out her gun and shot a warning sign. The car kept on flying.

"They're getting away!" Melinda sent another shot into the air.

"Oh no!" Skye exclaimed.

The car flew higher and higher until an incredible thing happened.

The ground started to shake. Melinda and Phil wobbled and fell to the ground. Only Skye stood still, a frightened look on her face, staring up ahead.

The car came crashing down. Steam rose around them and a groan could be heard from inside. The two carjackers climbed out only to find that Melinda grabbed and handcuffed them.

There was a stunned silence. 

"Mommy! Daddy! I did it! I knocked the bad guys down from the sky!" Skye said proudly.

Phil blinked, still in shock. He then broke out into a grin.

"That's my little princess!" Phil exclaimed as he picked Skye up and spun her around.

"Phil? What about the damages?" Melinda gestured towards the wreckage of the car.

"I can fix the car. It's not a problem," Phil held Skye close.

"We have to report this to headquarters."

"We can do that later," he said. "I bet you anything Fury will let this one slide."

"Skye are you ok?" Phil asked her, placing a hand on her cheek and checking to see if she wasn't injured. 

"Uh huh," she answered. "Does this mean I can join you and mommy on missions now?"

Phil chuckled. Although Melinda tried hard to keep a straight face, she laughed as well.

"Not just yet," Melinda said warmly. "That's going to take awhile."


End file.
